Talk:Steve Toth
Welcome to the discussion page, click on the edit tab above & talk to me. I'm waiting to hear from you. ''' '''Steve ---- Bold text Headline text OK Hey umm.. Im doing a Project on Poets and Their Poetry, And i Chose to do it on you! Can You give me some info on you, like when you were born and where, umm your inspiration from the poems you write and soo on..???? PLease Hi, well the way I write poetry is a kind of methodical approach if I get an inspiration, I'll go with it but otherwise I write down the images & insights for a day & then allow these pieces to gather together according to their energy. Steve with wikis - someone comes along with their ideas of improvement AND . . . LOL good practice Hi Lobster, Yes I sort of figured out that it's a little like graffitti. Someone else comes along with a can of spray paint & the wall is at their mercy. Steve Steve .... i put a poem under your roses. hope that was ok. and a little code for some color for you to check out. -ts- not sure how to improve this? Steve is a poet who contributes to the Ruminations page Deep Well and runs the SufiMystic page One of the instigators of the Elements of Peace Retreat poetry can be found here: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tothpoetry/ -- Hey Steve - get out of your box a little - spread it around a little Lobster ts has been holding your hand long enough . . . (good job as usual ts) Lobster, I tried to join your new group, but haven't been confirmed yet. : Maybe our tech help Angela will know? ts got in after a while - took me a while too Lobster As for the above, it's an introduction & it's as good as any. : Most of the people who came to the page probably aleady have had some kind of contact with me somewhere. I did receive a very funny reivew of this site from someone. My main job is writing new poetry. I'm also wondering what's going to happen here, I thought you might delete this place very soon. : Wikis are designed to be bigger than the individual to grow and mutate Lobster So should I do something else or let it go or delete it? : Let me know the answer to that one :-) Lobster I notice that there are still visitors. I never expected there would be 450 visits. But it's slowing down now. I can't always get online when ever I want to. We don't live in Los Angeles anymore but in a small town in a low spot where mountains woods & the ocean come together. The electricity goes out or the phone lines do I couldn't get online most of Thursday & Friday. Much of the downtown was destroyed by a tsunami in 1964 after an earthquake in Alaska. So when can I write messages at peace-1? Steve : When you get in I guess ;-) Lobster Lobster, The strong part of this project is the form, the weakness is the content It's like a mansion with lots of rooms, but most of the rooms have little or nothing in them. No windows, no lights, no heat; maybe a bookshelf with no books on it & no chairs. In the mean time what I see is a lot of shuffling of the keys to the rooms. I've written some content like on the feedback & poetry pages but there's a limit to how much time & energy I have. One of the problems is that people don't trust you. Zen finally put something on, but didn't want to do a lot of work on something that's liable to disappear at any moment. You know you could do a little mutating too.:) Maybe try communicating a little more. In a project like this there are things to look at, things to read & things to do. The looking at part is the easiest. The photo page was popular early, but went downhill after that. Getting people to do something is the hardest. If you look at the pages with the most visits, they are the ones with the most solid content. Why should visitors open up when the participants are playing it cagey? Maybe we should meet in the feast room outselves & have a real discussion in real time right in front of everyone. Food fights & all. Steve :: LOL - your page is coming along very nicely and people can be directed to it - you can place it at the base of emails etc People want to be entertained and when this is not provided they go elsewhere to the latest flitting. The idea of trust is important because people feel they are worthy of trust or capable of it. When someone says "I can not be trusted". "This world can not be trusted". "Even this wiki can not be trusted, or its members, or its content" - they are lost. If however you say "trust me", "I know what I am doing. I am open. This is worthwhile" etc then you are effectively pandering to their child. I trust that makes sense If it does not, then it is not my or anyone elses job to assure you We have reliable and good people who like to project this role. Good for them. - what do you you feel? I wrote that stuff about not trusting you not from a personal, but a general visitor's point of view. I think we should talk about the issues that people want to know about. Maybe you're using the word "trust" in a unique way & I don't know what you're talking about. I think that one thing that people find entertaining is a good old fashioned free for all. People are also attracted by loud booms & flashing lights fireworks, rock music & a light show will do the trick. I think we should experiment & see what people will find irresistible just out of curiosity if nothing else. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, just to bring up what others are thinking, but not saying. If you were to give a tumbling exhibition, hardly anyone would show up even for free, but you call it professional wrestling & people will pay $40 for a ticket to watch a tumbling exhibition. Steve